The Fun of Dirt
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Tracey invites Daisy over, but has a mess to clean up. Handymanshipping.


The Fun of Dirt

_Uh, this is my second handymanshipping fic. It's probably better grammar-wise, but I cut it with humor. Sorry. /.\_

_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ! JUST MY FANFICS ! :D_

* * *

" Oh, _crap_. "

Tracey Sketchit looked in the lab's kitchen. There was dirt, eggshells, and miscellaneous pieces of meat everywhere. Of course Professor Oak had left the mess to his young student, because he was a scatterbrain. Normally Tracey wouldn't have cared if the Professor left a giant mess. After all, Professor Oak was his idol, his mentor, the person that he always beat in a game of dominoes....

But no matter how obsessed the nineteen-year old boy was with the Professor, it wouldn't help his anger and utter disappointment.

" Professor, you just had to pick the one day that I'm having someone over to make a mess in the kitchen, " Tracey muttered to himself. " Oh, gosh, what is Daisy going to think if she comes in here and she has to step in a giant pile of dirt ? "

Daisy Waterflower, the twenty-six year old blonde ditz that was Misty's older sister and Tracey's crush. For the past two years, Tracey had been infatuated with the girl, but he was always too shy to confess it to her, even after a tickling session by her and her sisters.

But a couple a weeks ago Tracey finally had his nerves collected to ask Daisy over to his " home " at Professor Oak's lab. The girl giggled and accepted, and Tracey was very joyful.

That was not the case now, however. Tracey looked in the kitchen again and almost cried at the messy sight. How could he explain this disaster to Daisy ? The boy thought of this for a few minutes before snapping his fingers. " I know ! I'll call her up and schedule our plans for another day ! "

He walked over to the phone and dialed Daisy's number. The phone, though old-fashioned, rang for a few seconds before someone answered the other line. " Uh, hello ? "

It was Violet, one of Daisy's younger sisters. Tracey winced at the phone. " Oh...hi, Violet. "

" Oh, it's Tracey ! I'm like, so happy that you called ! Do you have any of that special weight-loss tofu that you've been making, for like, the past couple of years ? "

o.o " Uh...I never made any special weight-loss tofu, Violet. Just tofu. "

" Awww, what a bummer. That's okay, though. I'll be fine with the pills I've been taking from Daisy's medicine cabinet. "

Tracey nodded at the phone. " Thanks. Uh, Violet ? I need to talk to Daisy. Is she there ? "

A sigh was heard on the other end. " Nope. Just missed her. Do you want me to call her on my cellphone. She told me not to bother me, but I'll be like, _" DAIIIISYYY ! TRACEY WANTS TO TALK TO YOUUUUU ! "_ And she'll be like, _" DAMN, VIOLET, DON'T SHOUT IN MY FLIPPIN' EAR ! "_ We're good like that, you know. "

" Uh-huh. So....are you sure she's not there ? "

" Oh, no. I could ask Misty if you want. "

" No, that's oka- "

_**" MIIIIISTYYYY ! IS DAISY HEEERE ?! "**_

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds before a another shrill voice answered back. _**" NO, VIOLET ! SHE LEFT TEN MINUTES AGOOOO ! "**_

_**" OHHHH ! THANKS, MIST ! "**_

Tracey rubbed his ear before Violet got back on the phone line with him. " Sorry, Trace, " she said. " Misty says Daisy's not here, and she's like, the smartest one of all of us, even though she's a carrot-head, and I would ask Lily, but we're in an argumental problem now, so, she's like a total witch. "

" All right. Thanks anyway, Violet. "

" Sure. It's like, no problem, Trace. Like, bye. "

" Bye. "

The boy hung up the phone and sighed. " Well, I'm screwed. What should I do ? Gary would probably leave the mess, Brock (angry sigh) would clean it up, and Ash would probably roll in the mess. But I'm not Gary or Ash, and I'm sure as hell not that weirdo. So...that leaves one option left. The power....of crying like a little baby ! _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOES !**_ "

He fell to the floor and curling up into a small ball, started to bawl his eyes out. " I-I-I had a date and I-I-I _ruiiiined iiiiit !_ Darn it, why can't I do anything right ! Is it because I was just made for filler ?! Oh, I knew life was always out to get me, from the time I was _boooooooorn ! "_

" Uh, Tracey ? Is this like, a bad time ? "

Tracey looked up from the floor and saw Daisy staring at him with tiny sweatdrops on her face. He quickly blushed. " No, Daisy. I'm fine. It's just...my " place " isn't very clean right at this moment. The Professor made a mess in the kitchen. "

Daisy shrugged. " Is that all ? Geez, Tracey, with your superb cleaning methods, I bet you could get things all clean and squeaky in like, ten minutes ! It's like, you're a cleaning machine, you know ? "

" Uh, sure. "

" That's the spirit ! Hey, I could, like, help you ! "

" Really ? "

" Like, sure ! I don't mind cleaning up if it's with you, Trace ! "

Tracey nodded his head a little before blushing again. " Uhhh, thanks, Daisy. "

" Sure ! Like, no problem ! "

Together Tracey and Daisy started the process of cleaning up the kitchen and the Lab in general. Wipes were made, scrubbing of the stove was heard, and laughs were tuned in. Though long and tedious work was done, in the end the two were sitting on the floor holding hands.

" Wow. I didn't know dirt was, like, fun ! " Daisy said. " I always thought it was like, boring ! "

" Me too....." Tracey trailed off.

" Oh ! I've had fun with dirt before ! I usually don't remember too many things, but I once buried Misty in sand at the beach when she was five, and she, like, got bitten by a Krabby. She was, like, mad at me for a couple of weeks. "

Tracey grinned. " Poor Misty. Ash did the same thing to her a couple of years ago. "

Daisy scowled. " Ew, what a little freak! "

" o.o "

" T.T "

(....silence and blinking....)

" I'm kiddin', Tracey ! " Daisy said with a laugh. " Ash may be a little stupid, but he's also, like, nice ! "

" Yep. "

The blonde-haired woman let out a long yawn and placed her head on Tracey's shoulder. The boy blushed, and she grinned. " Your shoulder is sooo comfortable ! It's as soft as a sweet-lookin' Vaporeon ! "

" Thanks. "

Daisy giggled and kissed Tracey on the cheek. As the boy started to blush and stutter wildly, she picked up a small clump of dirt and threw it into the air, covering the two with a small amount of brown stuff. " Isn't dirt, like, fun ? "

Tracey scrambled for words and noticed that he was speechless. He nodded for a few times before finally blurting out a loud yes.

Dirt was very fun.

End


End file.
